


Leto

by Alice_Klein



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Berisi cuap-cuap random haha /nak, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musim panas kali ini identik dengan tahun sebelumnya.</p><p>Mungkin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suki_pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/gifts).



> лето (Leto) bahasa Rusia yang bermakna Summer (B.Inggris) atau Musim Panas~

Panas.

Berulang kali Hatano mengipas wajahnya dengan tangan—bergantian antara kiri dan kanan. Aliran angin yang ia ciptakan, mengenai ujung saraf _Krause_ dan memberi sensasi sejuk pada indera perabanya. Meskipun sebetulnya percuma juga, sih. Hawa tetap panas dan air keringat masih membasahinya lalu meleleh hingga menuruni keningnya. Suara desingan serangga musim panas tak membuatnya tampak lebih baik. Makhluk-makhluk invertebrata itu seolah menertawakan si pemuda belah tengah karena tak mampu berkutik di bawah sengitnya serangan panas dari bintang yang menjadi pusat tata surya.

Secara sepihak, Hatano pun meninggalkan deretan aksara serta digit bilangan yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Melempar pulpen asal ke atas meja dan memilih berbaring di lantai berlapiskan karpet tipis berwarna krem pastel yang ia duduki. Memikirkan tugas malah membuatnya semakin pusing. Akan lebih baik jika ia tak usah mengerjakannya dan bila perlu ia bakar saja di tong sampah beserta sampah lainnya.

Manik hazel yang cerdik itu melirik, hendak melihat keadaan di luar kamar melalui jendela di atas kepalanya. Hanya langit biru polos tanpa awan. Musim panas di Jepang memang tidak main-main suhunya. Memungkinkan sekali untuk memasak telur di atas aspal jalanan jika kondisinya seperti ini.

Bahkan Hatano sendiri heran mengapa saat musim panas tiba, suhu di Jepang bisa setara dengan suhu di Gurun Sahara—ya, walaupun ia sendiri belum pernah pergi ke sana. Apa itu pengaruh letak geografis? Jepang ‘kan negara kepulauan yang dikelilingi laut, tidak aneh kalau bersuhu tinggi. Atau karena koordinatnya dekat dengan khatulistiwa? Ah, pastinya bukan. Jika melewati khatulistiwa, negara matahari itu tidak akan memiliki empat musim selayaknya sekarang. Berbicara soal musim, bagaimana rasanya musim panas di negara lain, ya? Apakah sepanas ini juga atau malah—

Oke, stop.

Hatano jadi memikirkan hal acak gara-gara temperatur tinggi yang sukses membuat sistem nalarnya terganggu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji**

**Leto © Jitsui25**

**Pair : Hatano/Jitsui**

**Warning : OOC, plotless, headcanon saya(?),** **hanya berisi cuap2 dua orang sahabat dengan rasa pacaran /apa, author lagi butuh manisan /heh**

_**"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu kayu putih terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda tengah membawa nampan berisi beberapa potong semangka dan dua buah gelas berisi teh gandum dengan dua kubus es untuk tiap-tiap gelasnya.

“ _Aa_ , maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Hatano-san,” ucap pemuda dengan surai hitam itu seraya berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Dengan perlahan ia meletakan nampan di tengah meja dan kemudian duduk bersimpuh, tepat di seberang Hatano.

Dalam hitungan satu, Hatano bangkit dengan gerakan yang cepat, “Santai saja, Jitsui,” Tanpa menunggu sang tuan rumah mempersilahkan, ia meraih satu gelas dan meminum isinya dengan rakus, “Phuah! Nyaris saja terkena _pitam panas_ , aku ini,” Wajahnya yang semula lesu, mendadak sumringah kala likuid kecokelatan yang menyegarkan itu membasahi kerongkongannya. Nyawanya yang tercerai-berai seolah kembali lagi masuk ke dalam raganya.

Mengikuti sang sahabat, Jitsui meminum satu gelas yang masih penuh, namun dengan cara yang lebih anggun dan santun dari Hatano, “Kau terlalu berlebihan, Hatano-san,” Bahunya terguncang karena tertawa, “ _Pitam panas_ lebih sering menyerang lansia dan bukan pemuda sehat sepertimu.”

“Itu ‘kan menurutmu, Jitsui,” Timpal Hatano yang kali ini mengambil satu potong semangka berbentuk setengah lingkaran dan mulai melahapnya, “Kemungkinan terjangkit akan selalu ada.”

“Hatano-san, jangan berbicara saat mulut penuh seperti itu,” Jitsui jadi keliatan seperti seorang ibu-ibu yang tengah menasihati anaknya, “Kau tidak ingin ‘kan mengotori tugas musim panasmu?”

Masih dengan pipi yang mengembang serupa tupai, Hatano mengangguk, “Ah, omong-omong, bisa kau periksa tugas kimia milikku? Aku takut membuat kesalahan.”

Jitsui menggapai buku milik Hatano. Netra obsidiannya memindai barisan tulisan yang tercetak di sana, “Satu—benar, dua, enam, sepuluh juga benar—ah, seperti biasa, tidak ada kesalahan dalam perhitungannya. Tapi di nomor dua belas …” Hatano menengok, mengikuti jari Jitsui yang menunjuk pada nomor yang disebutkan, “ … asam asetat yang direaksikan dengan etanol akan membentuk etil asetat, bukan etil butirat.” Jari itu bergeser ke opsi yang lebih tepat.

Ia meletakkan sisa kulit semangka di atas nampan, “Hee, bagaimana kita bisa tahu itu?” Hatano berkilah. “Kita ‘kan belum pernah praktikum untuk mereaksikan senyawa-senyawa ini.”

“Kalau kau lebih rajin membaca teori, kau pasti akan tahu itu, Hatano-san,” Sudut bibir Jitsui terangkat sedikit.

Hatano terkekeh, “Aku lebih suka memroses sebuah operasi hitungan daripada membaca hipotesis dan teori yang panjang lebar juga bertele-tele.”

“Kebiasaanmu dari dulu tidak pernah berubah, eh?” Jitsui turut terkekeh. “Aku tidak terkejut.”

“Kau tahu itu dengan sangat baik, Jitsui. _Anyway_ , terima kasih sudah memeriksa tugasku,” Pena yang tadi sempat terabaikan, ia ambil kembali. Kemudian menyilang pada jawaban yang benar dan mencoret jawaban sebelumnya sebagai koreksi.

“Terima kasih kembali.”

“Tugas musim panasmu sudah selesai?”

“Sudah sejak minggu-minggu awal musim panas,” Jitsui menggigit buah yang memiliki kandungan air nyaris 90 persen tersebut.

“Entah kenapa tidak aneh mendengarnya terucap dari anak yang selalu langganan mendapat peringkat satu di kelas seperti dirimu, Jitsui.” Tanggap Hatano sebelum memakan semangka keduanya.

“Tidak perlu membahas itu, Hatano-san. Aku kurang senang jika diungkit soal akademik,” Alisnya bertaut tidak suka.

“Ah, baiklah,” Hatano mengunyah, sekaligus memberi jeda untuk frasa yang hendak ia ucapkan selanjutnya, “Selama liburan ini aku hanya bermain _game_ dengan Kaminaga—itu pun jika ia tidak sibuk menggoda gadis-gadis. Hingga tanpa sadar, tiga hari lagi sudah harus masuk sekolah. Sedangkan aku belum mengerjakan apapun—eh, kimia sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu, deng. Waktu itu aku lagi rajin. Terus tadi tinggal menyelesaikan sisanya saja.”

Jitsui tergelak dan bangkit berdiri menuju meja belajarnya, “Sejak kecil, kau selalu saja begitu,” Ia mengambil beberapa buku yang tersusun rapi dari dalam rak. Buku-buku itu kemudian ia pindah tangankan kepada si pemuda surai cokelat, “ _Hai’, douzo_.” Ucapnya disertai senyum tulus—iya, Jitsui ikhlas kok tugas musim panasnya disalin oleh Hatano.

“ _Thanks_! Kau penyelamat, Jitsui. Akan aku kembalikan saat masuk sekolah, ya,” Hatano _nyengir_ penuh kemenangan sambil mengangkat sumber contekannya. “Oh, iya. Besok kau kosong tidak?”

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Hatano beberapa senti itu pun kembali duduk di tempatnya, “Kosong. Ada apa memangnya?”

“Pergi, yuk,” cetus Hatano. “Bosan di rumah terus.”

“Tapi ‘kan PR-mu belum selesai.”

Hatano mengibas acuh, “Asalkan ada ini—“ Menepuk singkat buku Jitsui, “—PR-ku tidak akan jadi masalah. Jadi mau tidak?”

“Boleh saja,” Jitsui menjawab kalem, “Ke mana?”

“Bebas,” Bahu Hatano terangkat samar, “Ke kafe, bioskop, akuarium, kebun binatang, atau taman bermain. Aku dengar kita bisa mendapat diskon khusus di beberapa wahana jika menunjukkan kartu pelajar,” Ia menjabarkan dengan antusias.

“Hmm, mungkin ke akuarium lalu lanjut ke taman bermain. Bagaimana?”

“Oke! Jam 10, di tempat biasa, ya!”

Jitsui mengangguk, “ _Aa_ , baiklah. Cuma kita berdua saja?”

Netra madu itu mengerling, “Tentu, berdua saja. Untuk apa ajak yang lain?”

Dan Jitsui hanya meresponnya dengan tawa.

Alis Hatano terangkat sebelah saat mendengar sang lawan bicara memberi tanggapan, “Ada yang salah?”

“Tidak ada,” Lanjut Jitsui setelah kekehannya berhenti, “Hanya saja, kau terdengar seperti hendak mengajak seseorang untuk pergi kencan, Hatano-san. Belum lagi tempat-tempat yang kau sebutkan tadi merupakan _spot date_ untuk sejoli yang tengah kasmaran.”

“Hah, kencan?” Raut wajahnya semakin bertambah bingung. Ia tak habis pikir kalau Jitsui dapat berpikiran sampai ke sana. Maksudnya—ayolah—memikirkan kencan, pacaran—atau apapun itu—Hatano saja tidak pernah (ya, meskipun Hatano sendiri sebetulnya tak keberatan jika Jitsui menganggap ajakannya kali ini sebagai kencan), “Jangan buat aku jadi terdengar seperti Kaminaga … atau Miyoshi yang mengencani salah satu anggota komite disiplin sekolah.”

Mata Jitsui melebar kaget, “Sakuma-san ‘kah orangnya?” Tanya Jitsui yang malah tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan mengenai kisah romansa salah satu rekan kelasnya. Dan tidak. Ia tidak mau disamakan dengan tante-tante tukang gunjing. Jitsui hanya sekadar penasaran, tidak lebih, “Aku pikir hubungan mereka bagaikan kucing dan anjing yang tak pernah akur.”

“ _Yup_ , dialah orangnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, secara tak sengaja aku melihat mereka tengah duduk berduaan di taman dekat sini,” Jari Hatano bergestur seperti sedang mengacu tempat yang dimaksud, “Mungkin itu, ya, yang biasa orang-orang sebut sebagai _benci menjadi cinta_.”

Jitsui tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. “Kau benar, mungkin seperti itulah mereka sekarang.”

“Tertawamu puas sekali,” Hatano mendengus geli. Belum pernah melihat kawannya ini tergelak lebih keras dari sebuah kekehan.

“Maaf, aku kelepasan,” kekehan ringan masih terdengar, “Senang mendengar hal krusial itu. Aku jadi punya sesuatu untuk menjatuhkan harga diri Miyoshi-san kelak.”

“Saat kau sebutkan itu, kesannya kalian berdua adalah musuh bebuyutan, Jitsui.”

“Ah, kami akan lebih berkenan jika disebut sebagai kompetitor untuk satu sama lain, Hatano-san,” Bahkan seringai Jitsui yang mengiringi ucapannya, tidak memberi efek positif kepada si pendengar.

“Err, pokoknya jangan libatkan aku dalam perseteruan kalian,” kedua tangannya terangkat, isyarat kala seseorang menyerah, “ _Capek_ aku dengar dirimu dan Miyoshi melontarkan argumen matematis dan berlogika tinggi setinggi logika lulusan Harvard setiap hari.”

“Eh, lagi-lagi kau berlebihan. Tidak ada argumen semacam itu, kok,” kata Jitsui jenaka, “Cuma sedikit sarkas saja, mungkin.”

“Melempar ejekan pintar bukanlah ciri khasku. Jika aku ingin mengusili Miyoshi, langsung saja bertindak.“

“Hm, tindakan seperti apa i—“

Bunyi notifikasi dari ponsel pintar menginterupsi. Mengenal jenis deringnya, refleks Hatano langsung merogoh saku celananya.

“Wah, panjang umur dia,” Ujar Hatano seraya membuka pesan yang masuk ke salah satu akun media sosialnya.

“Apa katanya?”

“Kucingku—Yoru—bertengkar dengan anjing milik Miyoshi dan aku disuruh ke sana untuk menjemputnya.”

“Eh, kenapa Yoru bisa sampai ke rumah Miyoshi-san?”

“Oh, itu. Aku sengaja,” Terselip nada jahil yang bisa Jitsui tangkap, “Sebelum sampai ke sini, secara diam-diam, aku menyelundupkan Yoru ke halaman belakang rumah Miyoshi karena aku tahu ia benci kucing.” Kedua tangan di belakang kepala, lalu pundaknya mengedik, “Ya, sekali-kali berbuat onar tidak buruk juga.”

“Pfft, jadi ini maksudmu dengan ‘ _mengusili Miyoshi_ ’?” Seharian ini, entah sudah keberapa kalinya, Hatano berhasil membuatnya tergelak, “Tapi sepertinya mulai sekarang kau harus berhati-hati kalau ingin menjahili dia. Mengingat Miyoshi-san sudah memiliki kekasih anak komite disiplin, kau bisa terkena detensi.”

“Itu tergantung,” Hatano bangkit berdiri. Meraih tas gendong hitam miliknya yang tergeletak di atas ranjang Jitsui dan memasukkan barang bawaan—serta pinjaman—nya ke dalam sana, “Miyoshi mau mengakuinya sebagai pacar atau tidak.”

“Ah, kau benar.”

“Jitsui, mau ikut aku menjemput Yoru?”

Jitsui menggelengkan kepala pelan, “ _Gomen_ , aku harus menjaga rumah dan menunggu Tazaki-niisan pulang. Ia lupa membawa kunci dan ponselnya sewaktu berangkat ke perpustakaan kota tadi pagi.”

“Oh, oke. Santai saja. Tazaki-niisan… kakakmu si pawang merpati itu, ya?” Hanya pertanyaan retoris untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Hatano berjalan ke luar ruangan dan sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, Jitsui mengikuti untuk mengantarkan kepulangannya, “Kaminaga pernah bercerita padaku kalau ia menyukainya.”

“Begitukah? Pantas saja ia selalu menanyakan soal Tazaki-niisan padaku setiap hari. _Sedang apa dia_ , _apa hobinya_ , _apa merpatinya bertambah_. Pertanyaan yang lebih tepat jika ia tanyakan langsung ke orangnya,” Jitsui menghela napas sembari membuka pintu rumahnya yang terkunci.

“Seharusnya kau berikan langsung saja nomor kontak kakakmu padanya.”

“Kalau begitu, berarti aku harus izin dulu untuk memberikan nomor kontak Tazaki-niisan ke Kaminaga-san.”

“Tinggal bilang, apa susahnya?” Tanyanya tanpa menuntut jawaban dari Jitsui. Setelah selesai memakai alas kaki bertali, Hatano langsung angkat kaki dari kediaman sahabatnya, “Besok jadi ‘kan?” Langkahnya terhenti beberapa jengkal dari depan pintu. Topik yang sempat terabaikan, Hatano angkat lagi.

“Jadi kencannya?”

“B-bukan—eh, tapi terserah dirimu mau menyebutnya apa. Aku tak masalah, sebetulnya.”

“Baiklah, akan aku sebut ini sebagai kencan.”

“Dari tadi kukuh sekali menyebutnya sebagai kencan.”

“Suasana yang baru. Sesekali berbuat di luar kebiasaan ‘kan tidak mengapa,” Jitsui terkekeh.

Jitsui dan jalan pikirannya yang masih tidak dapat tertebak. Walaupun mereka telah mengenal diri masing-masing sejak masih taman kanak-kanak, namun kepribadiannya sendiri masih seperti enigma bagi Hatano, “Err, tapi ‘kan kalau kencan harus ada adegan romantis-romantisnya.”

“Lalu?” Tubuhnya bersandar di bingkai pintu dan tangannya bersidekap depan dada.

“Kenapa bertanya? Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang romantis, Jitsui.”

“ _Aa_ , bukan masalah. Aku bisa memancingmu,” Tarikan bibir ke atas malah menyiratkan kecurigaan di mata Hatano, “Sudah sana jemput Yoru. Nanti Miyoshi-san makin mengamuk.”

Tanpa memikirkan lebih jauh firasat buruknya (dan ia memang memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya sama sekali), Hatano menanggapi, “ _Hai’_ , _hai’_ ,” Ia melambai singkat, “ _Jaa_ , sampai jumpa besok.”

Jitsui membalas lambaian tangan Hatano dan tersenyum—kali ini senyum ramah, bukan seringai, “Hati-hati di jalan.”

Bersamaan dengan hilangnya sosok Hatano yang pergi semakin menjauh, Jitsui menutup kembali pintu rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

_"Kira-kira esok, bakal seperti apa?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Hyahooo~~~~ Kembali lagi dengan saya~  
> Ahaha, keseringan saya bikin fic plotless gini... kebiasaan karena kalo nulis ya nulis aja, tanpa mikirin tulisan saya jadinya bakal gimana haha /gak ada yang nanya/  
> Karena sekarang masih hawa2 summer dan saya lagi demen HataJitsu, terciptalah fic absurd ini~ Semoga readers sekalian berkenan kalo saya ngereceh HataJitsu tema beginian /yha
> 
> Dan ini modern!AU sesuai headcanon sayaa. Di dunia modern Hatano-Jitsui udah sobat dari orok, Tazaki jadi abang si Jitsui karena mereka berdua kalem2 menghanyutkan /gak, Miyoshi jadi anak pinter di kelas saingan sama si Jitsui, Kaminaga jadi partner in crime nya Hatano, Sakuma anggota osis bagian komite disiplin... lalu untuk Amari, Fukumoto, Odagiri yang belum sempet kesebut, saya belom punya headcanon apa2 di dunia modern-nya /dibuang. Mungkin readers punya headcanon sendiri, mari sini bagi2 /apaankamu/
> 
> Anyway, makasih untuk udah yang komen di fic2 saya sebelumnya... maafkan belum sempet saya balesin satu2, saya sibuk sesuatu di RL QvQ /sok sibuk kamu/  
> Dan special thanks juga buat yang udah kudos & baca fic saya~ kalian semua luar biasa~ *peluk cium* /buang


End file.
